Genzai Clan
Background The Genzai Clan was founded by a direct descendant of the Sage of Six Paths around 100 years after he died. But while they were descendants of the sage, they didn't have a Dōjutsu such as the Sharingan or any other easily noticed kekkei genkai instead, they inherited advanced mental prowess that surpasses all others. These advanced member powers were unique to them and were classified as a kekkei genkai. Because of their advanced mental prowess, they have what has been described as "psychic" abilities. When the clan was first formed, it consisted of more than a dozen families, all of which were distant realitives to each other however, they showed the same mental prowess. These starting families constantly worked together to hone their mental powers while setting a series of restrictions on how they can be used to prevent abuse. Naturally, they were some who didn't like these restrictions and wished to do whatever they wanted so the clan was forced to deal with them before they could make unwanted trouble. Because they dedicate their lives to honing their mental powers, it was no trouble to take down the renegades who threatened to stir up trouble and endanger the clan. On rare occasions, there have been some who manged to escape before justice was served however, they were quickly disowned and hunted by the clan. On one such occasion, a renegade shinobi from the clan named Noboru left the clan and attempted to use his powers to become a Fuedal Lord however, an elite team of his former clan, the Genzai Clan tracked him down and defeated him but not after several of their party was killed in the process. Since then, many people have feared them, including those in rival clans. This fear lead them to be outcasts and not even during the waring era would anyone hire them. Being able to do nothing about it, they went into solitude where they spent many generations honing their skills in private however, when the shinobi villages were being created, the leader of the time attempted to persuade the leaders of Iwa, Suna, Konoha, Kiri and even Kumo. They were turned down in each one except Kumo but not because the 1st Raikage was more generous, it was because they became desperate and were forced to use their powers to ensure refuge in the village. Working hard not to bring unneccessary attention to themselves, the Genzai Clan built a small sub village on the northern side of the village, where they would be able to live and train their abilities in private. Few outsiders were even allowed onto their land though that didn't stop people from looking. Because people started to look for their residence, they got worried and created an illusion to hide their village however, those of their own clan can easily find it and was on a few occasions nearly found by members of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan thanks to their occular abilities. For many years, they were able to live their lives in peace until rumors spread about them and they were forced to abandon their surname officially when off their clan's land and used their abilities sparsely or not at all though a few have been reconized as decendants of the clan but few if anyone outside the clan knows the status of the clan as it is today. Personality Placeholder. Abilities Placeholder.